Nourishment and Such
by spottedhorse
Summary: Brass has found a new place to eat. Is food all that he will get there? Starts out G but will probably end up R. Okay, probably need to put a serious smut warning on the end! Really do like feedback!
1. An introduction

Okay, I was so into my Brass World from Grabbing the Brass Ring that I needed a break after finishing it so that I could finish another story. Deciding that I needed to get out of CSIland totally for a couple of hours, I popped in Murphy's Romance as a distraction. As I watched that movie, this idea came to me. Hope you enjoy. Please read and let me know what you think.

BTW, I don't own Brass or CSI. Oh but if I did...

-------------------

Captain Jim Brass had just finished another case. As he drove towards headquarters his stomach began to growl. Realizing that he had missed his morning donut _and_ lunch, he decided to stop someplace for a mid-afternoon snack. As he drove down the street he thought he remembered seeing a little place on the next corner. He'd never eaten there but was in the mood for something new. He spotted it and pulled into the lot closest to the door. Entering, he was surprised by the size of the place. It was small. I'd be shocked if twenty people could eat here at once, he thought.

There was a menu board behind the counter and he began to study it. Wow, a lot of different kinds of food. He saw where they had soups and/or sandwiches. Oooo, Bar-B-Que, he thought. Chicken, beef, or pork...oh and their hosue sauce blend...Tex-Mex. Nick might be interested in that. Looking further he saw items from Cajun and Creole recipes, Southwestern, Italian, and some items that Jim considered comfort food.

A pleasant voice greeted him from behind the counter. "Hello. You ready to order or do you need to take a minute?"

"Oh, I think I need to look for a minute," he smiled. But instead of looking at the board, he was looking at her. She was very attractive, although Jim certainly knew women who were more beautiful. But her smile lit her whole face. The warmth of it touched Jim's heart. It would be nice to see a smile like that everyday he mused, remembering the gruesome smile of the DB at the crime scene.

"Ah, I think I'll keep it simple today," he said. "What's your soup?'

"Well, I have a seafood gumbo, Chorizo with beans, or chunky potaoes and vegetables."

Jim's eyes widened at the choices. "Any meat in the potato soup?"

"No, it's vegan."

"Hmmm...I'll try the gumbo and I'll have a turkey club with it."

"Drink?"

Jim surveyed his choices..."Just water, I think."

"Okay, we'll have it for you in just a minute."

He found a seat at a table near the counter. No sooner than he was settled, she was bringing his water. "thank you," he said.

"De Nada." There was that smile again.

A few minutes later she was bringing him the food. The gumbo smelled good and the sandwich was overflowing. "Wow." His eyes were lit over the impending feast.

She smiled again and returned to her work behind the counter. After tasting the soup he commented to her. "Wow, this is really good."

"Thank you," she smiled quietly.

"You made it?"

"All the recipes are mine. And I come in every morning and make it all form scratch. I have someone in the kitchen to put it together and make the sandwiches, but the secrets are mine." Her voice was light and humor filled.

Returning his attention to his food, he thought that he would visiting this place often. He was about half way through when she noticed that he needed a water refill. Pouring fresh water into his glass, she seemed to be studying his face.

Looking at her, he asked. "Am I okay...I mean, I don't like have mustard smeared all over my face, do I?" His voice was teasing.

She grinned and chuckled. "No, I'm sorry. I just am fascinated by people. I was trying to figure out what you do."

"Really? And what do you think I do?"

"Well," she smirked, "if the mob were still in town I'd say you were one of theeir top henchmen...and maybe they are still here so maybe..." she let it dangle for a minute. "Then I thought you reminded me of a Marine DI that I once knew. But I think that really you're a cop...detective maybe." Her look was thoughtful.

Jim's mouth dropped open. "How'd you guess?"

Laughing she replied, "Well , the New Jersey accent hints at the mob. Besides you just kinda have that look...sorry. And you really do look like a DI I knew. But the give away was the badge hanging off your jacket pocket." She was seriously having some fun at his expense now.

Sheepishly he retrieved his badge and returned it to his inside pocket. Chuckling at himself, he responded to her humor. "Okay...okay...I stepped into that one." He paused before continuing. "I'm Jim Brass."

"Jenny Lawson. I own this place. And I'm glad you stopped in today, Detective Jim Brass." She winked and then turned to head back behind the counter.

JIm finished his food and paid his bill. She thanked him for coming in and wished him a nice day...all the standard lines. He headed out the door promising himself that this would be on his list of favorite places to eat.

------------

Okay, How am I doing?


	2. Savoring the dish

CSI Nick Stokes was sitting in the interrogation room across the table from their suspect. Jim Brass leaned in the corner, watching the interview and adding his two cents whenever he thought he could be most effective. It was a hardcore case. The villianous youth was close to breaking with Nick and Brass employing the good cop/bad cop technique. Jim was the bad cop, of course.

"Hey look kid, it's okay with me if you don't want to talk. I mean, young guys like you...they help us keep the prison population quiet...if you know what I mean." Jim's voice was soft but his tone was hard and he had a wicked glint in his eyes.

Nick was grateful the young man's attention was fully on Brass because Nick was about to start laughing. He recognized Brass's look and knew the older cop was having fun trying to make the kid squirm. His efforts were having an effect. The kid had gone pale. Brass continued, "the way I figure...it's like this you see...you'll do a year or two in juvie and then it'll be off to the big house. There your life will get better. You'll have some bull to be your sugar daddy. He'll take really good care of you..." Jim looked at Nick. "Won't he Stokes?"

All Nick could do was bite the inside of his lip and nod. Jim was wired on this one. Of course, none of it was true. The kid might go to juvie but there'd be no hard time and no prison bull. Brass just wanted to scare the kid real good so that this would be the only time the kid sat in a police interrogation room.

"So, Mickey," Nick picked up from Brass's speech, "Where's the money?"

Mickey looked at Nick; his eyes nervously glancing back at Brass before giving Nick his full attention. "Look kid," Brass started again. Mickey cringed and looked back at the detective. "We've got your prints all over the shop. Witnesses saw your get away...and my patrolman clocked you at 25 miles an hour on your moped before he caught up to you. So do yourself a favor and give up the money."

Mickey swallowed and then spoke. "I...I can't. I don't have it."

"What do you mean you don't have it," blasted Brass.

"Now Captain Brass, " a calm Nick chided his superior, "don't be so rough on Mickey. I know he wants to own up and make things right." He turned back to the youth and spoke to him. "You know, I'll bet if we can get the money back to the owner, he won't press any charges. No juvie...no prison."

The youngster's eyes widened and then his expression fell. "But I really don't have it."

"Where is it?

"I...um...well, spent it...on a video game."

"Video game! When did you have time to stop and buy a video game?" Brass was at his best.

"Well, it was in the store next to the ...one...that...I robbed."

"Great kid, now we're getting somewhere.So you admit to robbing the shop?"

"Yeah..."

"And you spent the money on a game?"

"Yeah."

"So where's the game?"

"When the cop was chasing me the bag with the game flew off the moped because I was going so fast. It fell into the road. I think the cop car ran over it." The boy looked devestated.

"Likely story," grumped Brass.

"Come on, Captain...I think the kid is telling the truth." Nick was enjoying his role as good cop.

"Okay...so where's the weapon?"

Slowly the kid reached in his pocket and produced the weapon. Brass could have shot his uniform at that point for letting this get by him. He watched as the kid placed a small black water pistol on the table.

"Nick looked across the room to Brass, who silently cued him for the next move. "Okay Mickey. I'm going to go talk to the shop owner and see if we can't make a deal here. I'd hate to see you go to prison over a video game." Nick walked out of the room to briefly talk to the parents and the owner.

Mickey watched Brass intently, ready to hide under the table if the fierce looking cop moved toward him. Brass, in turn, was doing his best to look like a grouch who thought the kid should toast in the chair.

A few minutes later Nick entered. "Okay Mickey. Here's the deal. You're parents are taking away your moped until you are fifteen. No arguments or the deal's off. Number two: you have to work in the shop and do what the owner tells you to do until you have paid back what you stole. You'll be working at the rate of $5 an hour but you'll never see the money, understand? And number three: you are going to apologize to the owner, the clerk, and the officer that had to chase you down. And Mickey, if we ever see you here again as a suspect...Brass there is going to throw the book at you. Got it?"

A very frightened but relieved looking thirteen year old nodded.

"So ...who do you apoligize to first?"

"My parents...for causing all this trouble," the kid said woefully.

Behind him, Jim Brass was smiling.

After Vegas's newest supercook and his parnets left, Brass turned to Nick. "Thanks Nicky. I knew you could help me with this one. You were the perfect choice to be my good cop."

"Oh...no problem, Jim. I'm glad we could put a little scare in the kid before he got into real trouble."

"Hey look, why don't you let me buy you some lunch? I owe you for your help. I found a new place and I thought about you when I was there. They have Bar-B-Que with a house sauce---Tex Mex."

"Beef or Pork?"

"Either...or chicken for that matter. Interested?"

"Sure."

A half hour later the two men entered the little cafe. Nick read the menu board and was impressed by the variety of the selection. "You said she cooks all this herself?" he asked Brass..

"That's what she told me."

"Wow."

Jenny Lawson entered from the back and saw the two of them. "Detective Brass..." she was smiling, "and you brought a friend?'

"Yeah, I told him about your Tex Mex sauce for the bar-b-que. He's from Texas so I thought he might enjoy it." _And you have the most beautiful smile and I've been looking for an excuse to come back so soon... _

"So Tex-Mex bar-b-que then?"

Nick looked at her..."well...what does it have...I mean is it loaded with peppers?"

"I wouldn't say loaded. There is some chipotle in the suace and some other things that are a secret. Tell you what, try it. If you don't like it, you don't have to pay for it. How's that?"

"Great," smiled Nick.

"And you, Detective?"

"Well first, most people call me Brass...or you can call me Jim if that's more comfortable. And then, yes, I'll try the Tex-Mex. Is it beef or pork?"

Jenny and Nick exchanged looks and smiled. "Man Brass," he said. "It's Tex-Mex...it's beef."

"Oh...sorry." Jim looked mildly chagrinned.

"You want anything with the bar-b-que sandwiches?"

"What are the Jack's beans?" asked Nick as he studied her sides menu.

""Ever heard of Jack Daniels?"

The two men exchanged grins as both ordered the beans.

As before, she brought the drinks while the plates were being prepared. Nick and Jim were laughing over their big case of the morning. "Can't believe the kid pulled it off," said Nick.

"Oh, I can..."

Nick looked at Brass. "really, that didn't surprise you? I mean, it was only a water gun. And to actually ask the clerk to only give him $35. The kid is stupid."

"Well, no. That's what told me that he wasn't a lost cause. He was only stealing the money he thought he needed to buy ...notice I said 'buy'...the game. If he were really a young criminal, he'd have taken the whole drawer and the game too, for that matter. So, I thought he was worth a second chance."

Jenny heard the story and was impressed that these two had spent their morning trying to help the mystery crook.

Once they were about finished with their food, Jenny brough a small plate with a variety of cookies and brownies on it.

"Hey, we didn't order..." Brass began.

"Oh, I know...but I thought you should be rewarded. Sounds like you two worked hard this morning to keep Vegas safe from future criminals." She was smiling again; especially at Brass, Nick noticed. His ears turned a little pink. That was a tell-tale sign, Nick knew, that the good captain was mildly embarrassed. He didn't like to get caught being nice.

-------------------------

A couple of days later Brass was back at the cafe. He had come alone this time. He had told himself that he wanted to be alone but in truth, he'd spent the last two days thinking about her smile and didn't want any distractions. Distractions seemed to be all that he would get, however. When he entered there were three other customers. They all seemed to be talking to each other. Jim thought the scene was a littel odd. He assumed that since they were all pleasantly chatting that they knew each other, but they all sat at seperate tables, indicating that they had been strangers when they came in.

Studying the menu again, he asked about a couple of her choices. She pateintly explained what they were and waited for his decision. "What's the Etoufee?" he asked.

"Oh, today's special...a very delicious from South Louisiana. It has all the good stuff: tomatos, onions, celery, bell pepper, shrimp...little bit o' dis, a little bit o' dat...and served over rice. Really, really good." she beamed.

"Sounds good...I think I'll try that. What goes with it?"

"Oh, it makes a meal on its own...but we can add something if you like?"

"No, that's fine. It sounds really good." He was watching as her eyes danced, reflecting the smile that she wore. _Funny though, the other day I thought she had blue eyes but today they are green._

A few minutes later he beheld a large bowl of steaming delight. The aroma was mouth watering and he was eager to taste the source. She watched as he took his spoon and dipped into the fare. "Oh...wow," he declared as he savored and then swallowed his first bite. "That is delicious!"

Her gratification was evident as he complimented the food. She gently placed a bread dish on the table with a couple of rolls. As he noted them he looked at her. "I didn't order rolls..."

"I know. But they really go well with the etoufee. And you're becomming one of my favorite customers." _She smiling that smile again. Wait...favorite customer? I've only been here...what, three times?_

Jim was far too intent on his food to really join in the conversation that surrounded him. All of the other customers were still chatiing with Jenny chiming in from time to time. Slowly they finished their meals and left until he was the only one there. Looking up at her, "Your customers always get friendly like that?"

"I hope so," she returned. "I want this to be a place where people can come and be comfortable. And I want it to be friendly. We seem to go through life these days barely noticing who is around us. Just living in our own little space for the most part. I try to make the spaces blend a little."

Jim nodded as he absorbed what she meant. He knew she made him feel comfortable...and the way she smiled, he definatly wanted to blend some space.

---------------

Okay, what cha thinking? Ya want more? Hit the little review button and leave your thoughts.


	3. The hit

It had been a month since Jim Brass had discovered his new epicurial adventure cafe. He had tried almost all the menu items at least once and hardly ever missed out on one of her specials. The adventure with the proprietess was exciting also. As he climbed off the scale the previous morning, Jim noted with displeasure that this was costing him...more than money. Either he was going to have to double his workouts or cut back on the feasts. _Speaking of feasts, Thanksgiving is coming up soon. Guess I'll be working this one too. Wonder if Jenny...no, she's probably looking forward to a nice quiet, non cooking day at home._

His shift had turned into a double...and then some. It was getting dark already and as he headed out of the station, he turned down the street towards his favorite cafe. He wasn't sure if she would be there or not since she was trying to find more good help and cut back on her hours a little. But he knew her good food would be. _That'll be another hour at the gym._

The inside of the cafe was a bright contrast to the darkness outside. As he stood trying to decide if he wanted more time in the gym or the Alfredo special, he caught her coming out of the kitchen in the corner of his eye. She looked tired. Still, when she saw him, she smiled that smile of hers. He returned her grin and once again was drawn to her eyes. _What is it with her eyes? Tonight they look almost grey. _It seemed to Jim that her eyes changed color daily.

"You're still here?"

"Yes," she replied. "No rest for the wicked." she smirked.

"Thought you hired some new help?"

"Lasted four hours. He's gone. I didn't like the way he treated my customers."

Suddenly they both her yelling outside. At first Jim was inclined to credit roudy teens with the noise but then he realized that the voices sounded older...and panicked.

He ran outside and spotted a shopkeeper a few doors down screaming and yelling; pointing at a guy that had just run out of the shop. Turning his head, he yelled over his shoulder to Jenny to call 911. Then he took off after the guy. Jim wasn't as fast as he had been just a few years earlier. But he was smarter than most of the crooks in Vegas. He saw where the guy cut through an alley and Jim knew where it ended. He headed that way. Rounding the corner of a building and heading to the end of the alley, Jim's head met with something cold and hard. He was out before he hit the ground. The perp dropped the fence pole and ran away. Jim Brass never knew what hit him.

Emergency vehichles came from all directions. Jenny described the events and officers fanned out in all directions looking for Brass and his perp. They found Brass, still out cold. Jenny followed the ambulance to the hospital and waited to find out how he was. It wasa easy to know when he was conscious, the entire hospital heard him bellow when the doctor suggested that he should stay there the night. A nurse came out to find Jenny. "Miss? Didn't you come in with Captain Brass?"

"Yes."

"The doctor would like to speak to you."

Jenny followed her back to the exam room where a very upset Brass was fuming at the doctor. Jenny felt bad for her friend; the left side of his face was pretty bruised. She could see the swelling along his hairline and there was a gash over his ear.

"Look, Captain Brass," the doctor was saying. "You really shouldn't be alone tonight. You have a concussion and you need to be observed."

"I'm not staying." Jim's tone and physical attitude left no room for argument.

Seeing Jenny the doctor approached her."Please, talk some sense into your friend. It will only be one night in the hospital."

She glanced from him to Jim and saw how uncomfortable he was with the suggestion. "Well, if there's someone to keep an eye on him...then could he leave?"

"I suppose that would be alright."

"Well, then he can stay with me tonight. Then if he seems okay tomorrow he can go home."

"Wait" JIm started..."I don't want to put you out...I could...stay...here, I guess." His lack of enthusiasm would have been funny in other circumstances.

"Oaky, Miss..." said the doctor. "But I need to give you some instructions. And a prescription. His head's going to hurt like hell for a few days." He went on to explain that Jim had a concussion...no surprise there...and that short term memory loss was probable. He might wake up tomorrow and not know what hit him, literally. The doctor also explained warning signs to watch for and if they appeared she should bring him back immediatly.

She thanked the doctor; Jim thanked her; and they left.


	4. The morning after

Brass woke up to a terrible headache. He kept his eyes closed. Light didn't seem like a good idea. _How much did I drink last night?_ He tried to think; he remembered a shot from his bottle of scotch in his drawer._ But then I left. Was heading over to the cafe. Jenny doesn't serve booze so how'd I get so drunk? And why? I haven't woken up like this in years. Damn, how much did I have..._

Seemed like his whole head hurt, but especially on his left side. His mouth tasted like _well, shit. I'd forgotten that cotten texture too. Need to brush and empty a bottle of mouthwash to get rid of it._ He rubbed his hand over his mouth, his stuble scraping his palm. _Gonna have to open my eyes to get up though. _He tried to force his eyes open, just a slit to see if it was a good idea.._..No, bad idea. I'll just wait awhile longer. Damn, what was I thinking last night?_

He concentrated on lying very still. Any movement seemed to hurt his head And his brain was still pretty fuzzy; not to mention that he couldn't remember the party that left him in this condition. Then he felt something. The mattress shook...just a little. That opened his eyes. Pain shot through his head as the light flooded in. Slowly, very slowly because it caused more pain, he turned his head to see the source of the motion. _Wait, this isn't my bed. Where the hell am I?_

Then he saw the source of the motion. It was her...Jenny. From the rhythm of her breathing, he deduced that she was asleep. _She even seems to be smiling in her sleep. _her mouth wasn't really smiling but her expression was so tranquil that she seemed happy.Then a realization hit him. _Holy shit! I spent the night with her? What...how did that happen? What did I...we do? And why did I get drunk to do it? _He studied her face for clues. The rest of her was under the covers. He ventured a peek under the covers at himself...nothing but his shorts. And they looked a little askew. He was confused. One thing he knew for sure, he was going to kick himself for the rest of his life for being too drunk to remember a night with her. _Damn, a night in paradise and I was too drunk to remember it. But wait, if I was so drunk...I don't do so good when I'm drunk. I mean Woody's willing but his spirit dies. Oh god, I've ruined it. I must've come on pretty strong and then just ..._Morbid fear settled in as Jim thought about how miserably he must have performed in a drunken state. _Shit. What's she goona think of me now. You're gonna get tossed out on your ass, Brass. And you'll deserve it. How could you be so stupid?_ He wished his head wasn't so fuzzy and that he would quit hurting so that he could think straight. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus but it just wouldn't happen.

Suddenly he was aware of her eyes on him. "Good morning," she smiled.

_She's smiling at me. Maybe it wasn't so bad..._"Good morning"

"How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts...and I'm pretty fuzzy."

"Well, the fuzziness is probably the drugs..."

_Drugs? What drugs? I don't do drugs._ "What? Drugs?"

"Your prescription. The doctor said you'd probably need them for a few days?"

"Prescription?"

"You don't remember, do you?" His expression told her that he had no clue. "You took a pretty nasty hit on the head last night. You have a concussion. The only way they would let you leave the hospital was if someone stayed with you to keep an eye on you. So, here you are."

"I got hit? With what?"

"Apparently a metal fence post."

"Oh." _That explains alot. So I wasn't drunk...and we didn't... _Jim wasn't sure how he felt about that, except that at least if they ever did, he'd be sure to be able to remember it. "So you were my nursemaid last night?"

"Well, there wasn't much to the job. Hardest part was putting you to bed. I've never had that much trouble getting a man into my bed before. If anything, it's usually just the opposite." She was smiling at him again.

"You...ah...I mean, I'm not wearing much." He was a little flusterd by her words.

"Yeah, most men lose their clothes very quickly in my bedroom. You seemed to have some objection to the idea though." She was laughing at him.

_She undressed me. Wonder what she's wearing. _"Hey, what can I say...I try to be a gentleman." He was trying to match her humor. The effort made him wince.

"Must be time for another pill" she commented when she saw his pain. Sliding out from the covers, she crossed the room and disappeared through the door.

Jim watched as she emerged from the covers and saw that she was wearing a tank top and flannel pants.The flannel didn't do much for him but the sight of her in that top took his fuzzy brain into a fantasy world. _Keep yer hands to yerself, bum._Oh but how he wanted to touch her hemispheres and claim them as his own.

She returned with a pill and a glass of water. He swallowed both and handed the glass back to her. "Uh...I think I need to go to the..."

"Need help?"

He couldn't tell what the meaning behind her question was. Her eyes were teasing him but her face was serious...concerned. "I don't know. Maybe I should stand up and we'll see ."

She stepped aside as he gingerly moved to the side of the bed and sat up. Then slowly he stood. The room spun a little before he got his balance and he felt very wobbly. She slid next to him and put his arm over her shoulder, letting him use her to steady himself. They walked to the bathroom. "Now what?" she asked, her eyes showing her amusement at his precarious situation.

"I think I'll be okay," he smiled. "Just leave the door ajar so you can hear if I fall in."

She pulled the door almost closed behind her and he had the feeling she was standing just on the other side, listening for signs of trouble. He finished his business and washed up a little, rinsing his mouth, giving it a better feel. He turned to try to walk to the door but when he stepped, he got woozy again. "Ah...Jenny?"

She was there instantly. Understanding his need, she was beside him and the reversed the procedure back to the bed. "I think you need to stay here today. There's no way you are ready to be left alone."

"But...you have a business to run...I can't ask you to look out for me like that."

"You're not asking; I'm insisting. Besides, you aren't in a position to argue. Luis is in the kitchen today and I called Marcie; she said she could cover the front for me today. It's Tuesday...they're usually slow days anyway. They'll do fine."

"I thought Marcie only came in on Friday and Saturday?"

"Occassionally she'll come in to help out in an emergency. Now, no more about that. Those two I trust with my business." She patted his hand to reassure him that things really were okay. "Hungry?"

"A little. But I don't want you to..."

"No trouble. I'll run down and get you a plate."

"Run down?"

"I own the building, Jim. My apartment is over the cafe."

"Oh." _I never realized that. Maybe it was a good thing I didn't know where she lived._

She returned with a plate of breakfast sausage, eggs, biscuits, and a glass of OJ. "You probably don't want it all but I thought I'd bring the usual variety."

"Thanks," He was discovering that he indeed was hungry. He started with a bite of biscuit and dove into the rest. After consuming most of the plate, he was feeling drowsy. She covered him as he nestled into the pillow. "Don't I get a good night kiss?" he teased.

Grinning, she leaned down and gently pecked him on the cheek. "Sweet dreams." And she was gone.

_Whoa...what are you doing, Brass. You're way too old for her, you've already thought this through ...many times. She's still young...well, a lot younger than you. You got no right. she's not right for you...no, more like you're not right for her. Leave her alone..._His eyes were heavy with weariness. _But the way she makes me feel...so good... _He drifted to sleep.

---------------

Still on the right track?


	5. Brass is back

Jim stayed at Jenny's that day and the next day also. She had worked the second day, running up to check on him whenever she had a chance. He was feeling much better by the time she closed the cafe. He was enjoying the food at every meal and the company in between. Over the years he had gotten used to be on his own but never really liked it. It wasn't that he always wanted to talk, but that he liked having another body in the room; liked the feeling that someone actually cared that he ws there. And Jenny seemed to. By the end of the second day though, he ws insisting that he go home. He was concerned that he was taking too much of her time; she had precious little of her own time as it was. But his larger concern was that as he began to feel better, he was having a more difficult time keeping his hands off of her. His self respect depended on doing just that.

Finally she agreed to drive him to his house. Once he was settled in to her satisfaction, she left. Jim sat in his easy chair, feeling very lonely. Reaching for the remote and turning on his tv he thought, _it's better this way. I'll stay away for awhile until I get myself under control again. _His sigh was deep and his heart was heavy.

--------

A few days later he was back at work. His face looked horrible, but he was feeling much better. Already tired of the sympathetic looks as people passed him in the hall, he had retreated to his office. There he sat concentrating on the part of his job he hated the most; the administrative stuff. Hearing a knock at his door he looked up to see Nick standing there. "Hey Nick. What brings you to my part of the world?"

"Had an interrogation to do. Working that B&E on the strip with Vega. Thought I'd poke my head in while I was here," smiled the Texan.

"So, case solved?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Have a few lose ends but it'll be in the bag by the end of the shift. So how you feeling?"

"Better. A lot better than my face looks, I can tell you that." Jim was smirking.

"Yeah, we coulda used you in the room just now. Your face woulda scared the hell outa the suspect." laughed Nick.

Jim chuckled. "How's the gang? Haven't seen you guys since I've been back. Kinda chained to my desk for a few more days. Seems the Sheriff actually cares about my sorry ass and doesn't want me in the field until next week."

"We're okay. Busy, as usual. Grissom caught a case with lots of bugs in it so you know he's a happy man. Sara's on vacation. Don't know how that happened, actually. But somehow Griss convinced her to take a few days off. Everybody else is about the same, I guess."

Jim smiled. "Maybe I'll poke my head in over there later. Let everyone have a chance to feel sorry for me with this face and all."

"Hey Brass, I ate at Jenny's today. She was asking how you're doing. Said she hadn't seen you in a few days. She seemed kinda worried...I dunno, just not smiling like usual. Anyway, might wanna poke your head in there too."

"Yeah...I'll,uh, have to do that. Thanks."

"Well, back to the lab. Listen, you go easy, okay. No more playing the hero for awhile. Sure is good to have you back, though."

"Thanks, Nick." Brass rolled his eyes. _Hero my ass...dumb jerk is more like it._

_----------------------------------------_

He managed to make himself stay away from Jenny's for two more days. Nick's assessment of her mood had made him feel a little guilty but he wasn't sure he had his emotions under control. Determined not to cross some invisible line with her, he wanted to put his feelings back in the box before seeing her again. He had debated himself many times and the conclusion was always the same; he was too old for her. Oh, but he did miss her cooking.

He waited for the mid morning lull between breakfast and lunch. She usually was finished with her part of the kitchen work by then and took a break. As he walked in she was sitting at the table in the corner, having a little snack. She looked up and upon seeing him, a huge smile broke out; a smile that he'd come to think of as his smile. He took a deep breath and his chest felt so huge he thought he'd pop the buttons on his shirt. _Keep it in the box, Jimmy._ Willing his heart to slow down, he spoke. "Hi Jenny."

"Your face looks terrible, but you sure look good." Joy danced in her eyes; a dark blue today. He noticed that her shirt was navy blue. _That's it! Her eyes change color depending on what she's wearing...why didn't I see that before?"_

"I feel better than I look, I promise. I just came by for a cup of coffee and to thank you for looking after me."

She walked behind the counter and returned with his coffee. "No thanks needed, Jim. You were helping us out. My neighbor was being robbed ...it could have just as easily been me. You were due some looking after."

Jim put on his best Jimmy Stewart face and rubbed his thumb on the table top. "Auh shucks, ma'am. Don't owe me anything. I was just doing my job," he drawled.

She burst out laughing. "Jim. I didn't know you do impersonations."

"Not often...just when the occassion seems right." He was grinning. _So she appreciated my humor there..._

"Jim...I wanted to ask what you are doing for Thanksgiving."

"Thanksgiving?" He was feeling a bit flustered. _Uh oh...can't spend the day with her...won't be able to stay out of trouble that long._

"Yeah, you know...turkey, stuffing...getting stuffed. Pilgrims, Indians...football."

"Yeah...ah, I usually work holidays. I don't have any family to spend them with and it seems unfair that the younger guys have to miss it with their family just because I'm senior to them. So I work them and let the guys with family have a chance at a normal holiday."

Her eyes crinkled at the corners as her face smiled. "Very noble of you. Me, I'd take that holiday and sleep all through it."

Jim laughed. "Yeah, I have done that a time or two."

"Well, when you finish working, why don't you stop by. I'll have some turkey for you. And you can help me decorate."

"Decorate?"

"Yeah, I spend Thanksgiving decorating the cafe for Christmas. We're suppossed to have all our Christmas stuff up for that Friday. The retailers really want eveyone in the Christmas shopping mood." Her expression betrayed her disdain for the whole idea.

"Okay, I'll help you decorate. Gotta warn you though, I never have been very good at it. Less is more; that's how I look at it."

"Good. Now I won't be so lonely all day. There's no lonlier feeling than decorating for Chrismas all by yourself."

"Unless, it's trying to celebrate Christmas all by yourself," he groaned.

They chatted a while longer and then Jim said that he had to leave. He was still on duty and should head back to his office. As he reached in his pocket to pay for the coffee, her hand covered his. The warmth of her touch sent electricity through his whole being. "Treat's on me," she said.

-------------------

The little review button is still there, isn't it?


	6. Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving had arrived. Jim had drawn a double, working the graveyard and then the day shift. He hadn't been surprised when he drew both, it happened almost every year. He was tired and looking pretty rough but he had promised Jenny that he would help her so he headed to the cafe. She was inside with boxes spread out on the tables. Unlocking the door, she let him in.

"Wow, you look beat," she said.

"Well, it was a long shift. I'm okay." He smiled.

"I'll put on some coffee and I seem to remember that I promised you turkey."

"No coffee, please. I'm swimming in an ocean of it already. But the turkey sounds great."

"Come in the kitchen. I'll fix you a plate...me too for that matter. I'm kind of hungry and ready for a break."

They made their way back and Jim's senses were treated to wonderful smells. She had their food warming on the steam table. Holding a plate she asked, "Okay. There's turkey...and then there's green beans with tasso, sweet potatoes, stuffing, dirty rice, corn, and squash?"

"All of the above." His mouth was watering.

"Cornbread or yeast roll?"

"Ah, would I sound like a glutton if I said both?"

Laughing she filled his plate. He carried it back into the dining area as she fixed one for herself. Then she poured two glasses of iced tea.

As she sat down, she reached across the table and held his hand, squeezing it. "Thanks Jim. It's nice to have a reason to fix a holiday meal."

Understanding the emotions behind her words, he squeezed back. "yeah, and it's nice to share in it too. Really does make it feel a little more like a day of thanks."

They ate, chatting a little between bites. But Jim was too engrossed in the food to talk much. _Ah...this is sooo good. Mmmmm the turkey is juicy...not dry. And the dressing...oh, the beans have a different flavor. _"What's tasso?" he asked, poking at the little chunks of meat.

"From pork. Leaner than bacon, which is used in most Southern green beans. Gives it some of that flavor without so much fat. Like it?'

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes. "Too much maybe...I'm going to turn into Porky if I eat much more, but ...wow!"

She obviously enjoyed that he was enjoying the food so much. "Glad you like it," she smiled.

"Don't know how much help I'm going to be after this meal, though. I'll just have to waddle my way through it, I suppose."

An hour later they were busy decorating and making good progress. The window was finished and the trim around the menu board was up. They were putting the final touches on the door when he asked about a tree. "Oh, it's in that green box over there," she pointed. He pulled out one of those fiber optic numbers. On some level that surprised him. He would have thought she'd go for something less garish. Seeing his surprise she asked, "Don't like my tree?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay I guess. Just surprised me. I thought you'd have one of those really real looking artificial things."

"It was a leftover form my personnnal stuff. My kids used it in the playroom..." her voice trailed away and sadness enveloped her.

"Kids?" he asked gently.

Her eyes were moist as she responded. "Yeah, Corey and Katie. He was seven and she was four when they and my husband were killed in a car accident."

"I'm sorry..." was all Jim could think to say. "How long ago?"

"Three years..." her expression brightened a little. That's why I'm so glad you are here. Doing stuff like this without them is the hardest. It's when I miss them the most. You being here...it's helping."

He hugged her. It was a simple but heartfelt hug between two people who undertand loss and lonliness. "Thank you" she murmered as they seperated. Wiping her eyes, she looked in the box. "There should be a little box with tiny ornaments in it at the bottom."

They worked another couple of hours and then cleaned up the boxes. Standing at the front of the cafe, they surveyed the effort and she pronounced it as "good." Jim was rather pleased with his contribution also. He hadn't done much in the way of decorating in years and it had been fun. Realizing that it was time for him to leave he started to say good bye and headed for the door. She stood next to it, ready to lock it when he left. He turned to her. "Jenny, I'd like to do something special for you for Christmas...I mean, you looked after me and then, well this is the first holiday that I've actually enjoyed in years. I just feel like I want to do something nice for you. I'm just not sure about what to do?"

"Don't need to do anything. Being here tonight helped me alot too."

"Yeah...but still...please, isn't there something?"

"Well, there is one thing I want for Christmas..." her eyes looked away.

"What?"

Her eyes met his with unusual intensity, as if searching for something. "I'll only give you a hint." She leaned forward and her lips touched his, like feathers; so gentle...barely there but he was very aware of their presence. Then her tongue traced his lips, again as gently as a feather. His heart was racing and breathing was almost non existant for him. He wanted so much more but he let her lead. Slowly her tongue parted his lips and made it's way inside, her hands finding their way behind his neck. His hands couldn't rest any longer, they made their way around her waist as he pulled her closer. _God, she feels so good._ The kiss intensified as her tongue became more forceful, circling his and then exploring his mouth, teasing the inside of his lips. As the heat between them grew, Jim realized something else was growing too. He tried not to push into her with his erection but nature seemed to be in charge. He was firmly planted against her thigh, causing her to moan. Then the intensity of her kiss began to cool and suddenly they were apart again. He could only gaze into her face, trying to understand.

She gently pushed him out the door. "You're a smart man, Jim Brass. Figure it out." Then she clsoed the door and locked it. He stood there for a minute trying to understand what just happened. _She wants sex for Christmas? With me? _Somehow that just didn't fit his picture of her. Turning slowly, he headed for his car and then toward home where he didn't get much sleep that night.


	7. The Fire Chief

After a night of tossing and turning despite being exhausted, Brass finally gave up on sleep. As he sat in his kitchen waiting for the coffee to brew, he thought back to the end of his evening with Jenny. Her kiss had been totally unexpected. He wished he hadn't responded the way he did; it went against his decision not to act on his feelings for her, whatever they might be. He hadn't quite figured that out yet. Even if she was interested in him, he was still too old for her. There was no way it could last and he didn't think he could stand the heartbreak of a break upespecially if what he was feeling really was more than lust. His younger self would have had no problem enjoying the ride and walking away when it was over. Somewhere along the way, he'd realized what an empty existance that was and he wanted no part of it anymore. He'd rather be alone than feel that empty again. On the other hand, she made him feel so alive. Since he'd been shot and nearly died, his life had been different and women hadn't really been a part of it. Until he met her, he hadn't realized how the life had slowly been draining out of him over the past few years. No matter what his feelings were, however, she was spring moving into summer and he was autumn heading towards winter; not a good match at all. His brain told him that he needed to back away but various other parts of his body urged him toward her.

_Besides all that, why the hell would she want sex with me? There must be plenty of willing guys circling her. And more her age too. Maybe she just feels sorry for me or something. Am I really that pathetic?_ _You've gone and done it to yourself this time. Just stay the hell away from her._ His thoughts stopped in a moment of resolve. _Yeah, go over and talk to her. Tell her that your too old and get the hell out of there._

After showering and shaving, he headed over to the cafe. When he walked in, he spotted Nick and Greg sitting at a table near the front. _Shit. I don't need an audience._ They called out to him and he waved. Jenny was behind the counter and he walked over. He decided to order food and then hopefully the guys would leave and he could talk to her. Once he'd ordered, he joined them at their table. Thankfully they were already well into their breakfast so his plan might work. Jenny brought his food, her free hand touching his shoulder as she put his plate on the table.She stood and chatted a minute, her hand lingering there. Jim felt his resolve melting. Nick noticed the contact and the detective's reaction. It confirmed suspicions he'd held for a few weeks. Ther was something going on there.

The two CSIs finished their meal and left. Jim continued eating quietly, rebuilding his resolve to end this before it got started.

In the truck Greg commented to Nick. "Wow, some action between Jenny and Brass, huh?"

"What do you mean, Greg?"

"Well, he was all nervous and then the way she touched him. And they way he acted when she did. There's definatly a lava flow brewing."

"Greg, I saw it too. But I don't think it's going to go anywhere. Brass isn't going to let it. I think that's why he was nervous."

"Thing is, Nick, I just don't see it. I mean...if it was me...or even you...well, we're more her age, you know? But Brass? I mean, he's kind of old for her don't you think?"

"Greg. let me tell you something about Brass. When I first came to Vegas, there were all sorts of stories about him. Apparently he was a wild man when he first came here. Story was that when he was off duty he always had two things in hand; a scotch and a girl. Apparently he was a real pleaser too. The women loved him. Catherine told me once that he had girls at all the clubs and there were some real catfights over him. He was really into the Vegas life and a very popular player. He had a nickname: Fire Chief. Then for some reason he changed and by the time I got here he wasn't a player anymore. But every now and then I'll still hear a girl call him Chief. He acts like he didn't hear it; I think it embarrasses him. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is don't sell Brass short; there's a lot more to the man than you might think. And Jenny obviously sees it."

"Wow! Fire Chief?"

"Lights the blaze and has the hose to put it out...use your imagination Greg. And if I were you I'd never mention it, especially to him."

"Yeah, okay." Greg responded disappointedly.

Back at the cafe, Brass was finishing his breakfast. Jenny came and sat at the table. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little confused about last night."

"Confused? I thought I was pretty clear."

Jenny...you're still a young woman, just building your life. I'm..." he grimmaced, "I'm starting to think about the end of mine. As tempting as you are, it just wouldn't be fair for me to..."

"What Jim? Take advantage? I think I was probably the one taking advantage last night. You wanted to know what I wanted for Christmas. I showed you. I haven't changed my mind. But just in case you didn't get my message..." She was moving close to him again. He thought he should try to stop her but he didn't seem to be able to. She was kissing him again. This one began much more intensly, her lips hot on his and her tongue sparring with his. Her hands were over his ears, her fingers teasing the hair behind them. She was probing deeper. He could feel the heat rising between them and knew that she was as aroused as he was. Her tongue withdrew and she nibbled his lower lip, breathing deeply. He didn't want her to quit but his brain was telling him that he needed to make her stop. His brain didn't seem to be in control, however. Fianlly she withdrew, leaving him in a more confused state. As she started to walk away his hand grabbed her arm and she turned. "What exactly is it you want from me?" he asked. His eyes were pleading for an answer.

"Everything," she said. And she walked away. He sat for a minute and then followed her. She headed back to the kitchen but he didn't let that stop him. He caught up to her and pulled her into the supply closet. Once he had her to himself, he backed her against the wall and planted his own kiss. The Fire Chief was back and his lips were not gentle. She had unleashed all of the feelings that he'd tried to control. And she was going to know them. Forcing his tongue through her lips, he ravaged her mouth, driving and thrusting while his hands found her waist. He pulled her hard into him, letting her know just what she had done to him. This time he didn't try to avoid pressing into her. In fact, Woody began to grind. Her hands worked their way up his back as she stroked and clawed at him while hiss hands moved up her sides, caressing the sides of her breasts. She moaned, hungrily and broke his kiss, his name escaping her lips. Her head rolled back and he went for her neck, kissing and nibbling. Her hands went behind his head and she pulled his head into her, encourageing him more. He had her and he knew it. He could take her right here in the closet and she's thank him for it after. But his brain kicked in, _what the hell are you doing? This is exactly what you've been trying to avoid. Back off._

As the tiny voice spoke, he cooled and straightened up. Still breathing heavily he stared into her eyes, his desire unmistakable. "No, I'm not doing this. It's...it's all wrong." He dropped his hands and walked out.


	8. Advice from a friend

There had been a mellowing of Jim Brass, legendary curmudgeon, over the past decade but on that night the legend returned to the police station for his shift. As his mood became obvious, his subordinates, hardened officers in thier own right, ducked for cover not wishing to encounter the wrath. Late into the shift, CSI Catherine Willows stepped into his office. "Hey Jim." She was smiling. Word had leaked over to the lab about the storm that had blown in and she had come to check on her friend.

"Catherine." His tone softened for her but only a little.

"Having a bad night?" She looked concerned...and a little amused. She had always found it humorous that he could incite such fear. She had always seen through his act and known that underneath it, he was a teddy bear.

"Could say that...bad night, bad year...bad life."

"Oh, sounds pretty serious. Look, shift will be over in a couple of hours. Let's you and me go get a beer?"

He sighed. He really didn't want to face her scrutiny, but a beer with a friend did sound good. "Okay. Meet you at Grumpy's?"

She smiled and left. He felt better...but just a little.

After work Catherine headed to the bar. She found Jim already there, half way through his beer. "Sorry," he smirked. "Got started without you." She ordered hers and settled onto the stool next to him. She slipped her hand over his and spoke. "Jim, what's up? You've been a bit wierd lately and then last night...well, you dialed the clock back ten or fifteen years."

He sipped from his mug and then swallowed. He wouldn't look at her. "Yeah, well...last night I felt like that Jim Brass. The guy who came out here with all that baggage and an axe to grind."

"So what happened?"

"Look, Catherine. I really would rather not talk about it."

"Yeah, okay. But Jim, you know you have friends. Whatever it is, you don't have to be alone."

"That's just it, Catherine. I'm so god-damned tired of being alone. Going home to an empty house. No hope for a future that is anything but more perps and perverts."

"Jim, you've never had a problem getting girls...when you wanted to."

He flinched. "I don't want to get girls, Catherine. I want a woman. Hmmmp, there's an image for you. Caveman Brass dragging his woman into the cave by her hair." He snorted into his beer.

"Oh, I don't imagine you'd have to do much dragging. I know several women that would go willingly."

"Yeah, until they found out what a washed up old grouch I am."

"I don't believe that for one minute, Jim. You're one of the funniest men I know. A lot of women find that very attractive, you know. And with those broad shoulders and those steamy blue eyes of yours, well you've melted more than one of Victoria's secrets." She watched him stare into his glass. "But I have the feeling we aren't talking about women in gerneral...but one in particular."

Jim sat very still_. Should I spill my guts and see what she says? No, keep it to yourself. You've already been a big enough fool. No need to tell her waht a jackass you've been. Still, she might be able to give you some perspective...and maybe a way out_.

"You know I've been eating alot a this place I found a few months ago?"

"Yeah, Nick and Greg go there alot."

"The owner, she ...well..."

"Isn't she the one that took you home from the hospital after you got knocked out?"

"Yeah, took real good care of me."

Her eyes narrowed. "Jim what happened when you were staying at her place?"

Assuming his innocent look that he knew wouldn't fool her for one minute he answered. "Nothing...not that I didn't want to...but..." Catherine waited patiently. Jim needed to talk at his own pace. She watched as different emotions played over his face until finally resignation settled in. "Thing is...see...she's a lot younger than me."

"How much, Jim?"

"About twenty years. She has her whole life ahead...and me, well...I guess mine's starting to wind down."

"You're not winding down Jim. It's just that you quit beating your head against the wall. But aside form that; so there's twenty years between you...so what? Is she interested? You obviously are."

Jim smirked, "oh yeah...she's interested. She...I ...god, Catherine, I didn't know I had that kind of heat left in me."

"You saying that you..."

"No! Not that, well...no just some hard core making out, you know...but I walked away. It just doesn't seem right..."

"Because she's younger than you?"

"Yeah. She could still have a family...you know, kids and all. Me, I'm past all that."

"Well, that puts her...what, mid thirties maybe? Old enough to know what she wants.And as for the family thing; maybe she doesn't want it...or can't have it. Besides, would it be so terrible if you did start over in that department?"

"Oh, yeah...that's be great. Just wheel me into the high school graduation. Be sure the little cup is under my chin so I can drool into it."

"Hey Jim, Seventy-something isn't as bad as it used to be. And as much as I detested so much about Sam's life, there is one thing I always admired. He lived it...fully, right up to his death. He didn't let anything slow him down. I think that's a good way to live, just not running over everthing in your path like he did. But sucking every bit of the marrow out of the bone...know what I'm saying."

"Yeah, I think so. But it still doesn't feel right."

"Well, just give yourself a break. You're being too gloomy. I can understand why she's interested. And if you're interested too...well. why not see where it goes?"

"Because Catherine, I don't think I could take it if things blew up. I just don't seem to recover from things like I used to." He was moross.

"Well, maybe that just means you work a little harder a getting it right this time. But you deserve some happiness, Jim...as much as any man I know, you are due."

They finished their beers. Jim thanked her for the friendly chat and promised to think about what she said. They headed out of the bar and home.

-----------------------------

Oh my, where do I go from here? Hmmmm, any suggestions?


	9. Tis the season

The next few days were busy. "Seems like every crook in Vegas is in the holiday spirit," Jim told Gil Grissom. "I'll receive...you give." There were standing at the scene of Brass's third B&E that week. Neither he nor Grissom usually took the calls on B&Es but that's how busy things were. Even the senior guys were working the routine cases. Grissom began his pattern of nosing around. As Jim watched, he marvelled at his collegue's ability to focus so completely. Jim had never quiet mastered that. The ring of his phone interrupted his thoughts. "Brass," he said as he opened it.

"Yeah, okay...On my way."

"Hey, Gil...Gotta another call. You okay here?"

"Yeah...but you'll have to work it yourself, Jim. I'm all out of CSIs."

"Okay, I'll try to remember how to do it...I'm leaving a uniform for you."

"Thanks."

Jim headed to his next call. He began to fidget when he realized the location...just down the street from Jenny's place. Maybe he could still avoid her. Arriving at the scene he saw that a crowd had gathered. Two uniforms were already there. As he approached, he saw a man in cuffs. "Why am I here if you got the guy already?" he asked Officer Brinkman.

"Witnesses say he's the guy but I thought we should have a detective anyway. You know prints and all..."

"Yeah, but I don't do prints. Okay, let's get him down to the station and one of you will have to stay here until we can get a CSI over here to process. It's going to be awhile because they are all tapped out tonight." He looked around as he headed back to his car. Catching sight of her out of the corner of his eye, his heart jumped into his throat. Her eyes were boring holes in him that he was fighting to ignore. Even if he was ready to see her, he didn't have the time.

In the interrogation room he sat across from the suspect. The guy swore he was innocent, inspite of having $873 in his possession at the time of the arrest. Coincedentaly that was the amount taken from the register. "Look, it's a busy night and I really don't have time to play games here. This is the deal..." Brass was bearing down on the guy."We caught you with tainted money...'taint yours. We've got witnesses that say you are our guy. And when the CSIs finish their job, we'll have enough to send you to the Nevada State Penal Resort for a long time. So, why don't you save the taxpayers some money and just tell us what happened. I'm sure the DA will be happy with a confesion and cut you a deal and we can all sleep tonight."

The guy spilled his guts and Jim was able to close the case. He was silently celebrating when his phone rang again. Back in his car, he was headed to Green Valley. Seems someone attacked one of Santa's helpers and robbed them. Santa Jr. had been stabbed in the process. Gil was sending Greg over to process. They arrived in time to see the paramedics load the helper into an ambulance. "So much for the subordinate clause," quipped Jim to no one in particular.

Greg was standing nearby and winced when he heard the detective. "Augh, come on Brass, you can do better than that."

"Not tonight, Greggo. I'm running out of juice."

Brass hung around, questioning witnesses and keeping an eye on the young CSI. It was an unspoken agreement when Greg made CSI that he wouldn't be left alone for awhile. He was still green and would need guidence. Usually Gil or one of the other experienced CSIs was with him but tonight, Jim had to be the mentor.

Fianlly they wrapped up. Jim knew one of the others would have finished in half the time. But he gave the kid credit for being thorough. And he'd never get quicker if he didn't have the chance to practice his skills.

Finally his shift ended. Like a moth to a flame, he headed toward the cafe. Sitting in his car on the street, his knuckles were white from the strength of his grip on the steering wheel. A debate was raging in his mind as he watched the place. Finally he decided that if he had to think about it that much, he wasn't ready to talk to her again. Reaching for the ignition, he cursed his own weaknesses and drove off.

Soon it was the week of Christmas. As busy as his caseload was, Jim had still observed all the hustle and bustle of people getting ready for the holiday. Crime scenes were harder to approach for the crowds of shoppers in the retail areas. People's emotions seemed to run higher; either toward greater happiness and anticipation or greater stress. It was the ones with the stress that were giving him grief. But as he made his way through the holiday season, noticing the happy faces, couples holding hands, families out shopping together, he felt more and more like Scrooge. It wasn't that he didn't want them to be happy; it was just that seeing them so happy made him realize even more how empty his life really was. His thoughts turned again to Jenny...not that she was ever far out of his thoughts_. Maybe she does know what she wants...maybe I'm a bigger fool than I thought I was_. _Maybe Catherine was right. But what if she wasn't? What if I'm right? What if..._he was driving himself crazy. He wanted so much to see her, talk to her. Her kisses still tingled on his lips at night when his eyes were closed and the house was quiet. And his body ached for her. Now fear was invading his emotions also. It had been a few weeks since he'd last seen her and what if she didn't want to see him again?_ Stop with the what its, already. Buck up and either walk away for good or ...god Jenny, I miss you so much._

_-------------------_

_Ready for a little Christmas story?_


	10. Sorry, Mr Moore

The gang had gathered at Grumpy's for a drink before heading home. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and the holiday madness would be ending soon. Not soon enough for them.

"Hey, Jim. What was that take off of Night Before Christmas you did last year?" Asked Sofia.

"Yeah," chimed in Greg. "That was good...do you remember it?"

Jim gulped down another shot of scotch before he recited his Vegas version of the famous poem. Every year he made his apologies to Clement Moore and toasted to the unique culture that is Vegas.

_Twas the Night Before Christmas, __And all through the town,_

_All the creatures were stirring, __Especially the clowns._

_The boxers were hung __on the posts of the beds,_

_as women were working and __giving some head..._

_The children nestled all snug in their beds,_

_While visions of Black Jack danced in their heads;_

_With Madame in her teddy, I with the clap,_

_Had just settled in for a little whip and slap._

Greg chuckled and Nick smirked as the detective continued.

_When out on the strip there arose such a chatter,_

_I sprang from my chains, all in a lather._

_Out the front door I tumbled and turned,_

_To see the strip lights, how brightly they burned._

_The lights of the casinos on the width of the street below,_

_Made eerie shadows as cars moved to and fro._

Gil looked at his friend and rolled his eyes. Catherine was laughing along with the others.

_Then what to my wondering eyes should appear,_

_But a Santa red limo coming quite near._

_Out of the moon roof Santa's head did stick,_

_Along with some street ladies he had earlier picked._

_All voluptious women, all beautiful dames,_

_He laughed and chortled and called them by name;_

_Now Brandy! Now Candy! Now Mandy, you lovely vixens!_

_Come Venus! Come Jasmine! Come Tawnya! Do some kiisin'._

"Hey, you forgot Sara," blurted Greg, who was promptly rewarded with an elbow by her.

_To the end of the strip, then to the waterfall;_

_Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!_

_As dry sand before desert breezes does fly,_

_When it meets with an airspout and reaches the sky,_

_So up to the casino roof the limo did cruise,_

_With a car full of whores and St. Nicholas too!_

_And then we all heard high up on the roof,_

_The limo's engine died with a poof._

_We watched as our heads all spun around,_

_The outside elevator in which St. Nick came down._

_He was covered in red from his head to his toe_

_And off each arm hung a high class hoe._

_A bundle of chips he had on his back,_

_Along with the chips he had bundles of smack._

_His eyes how they twinkled; his dimples how merry!_

_Along for the ride he had himself some Cheri._

"Ooooooooo, Cheri," chuckled Nick, poking at Warrick.

_His hole in his mouth all full of blow,_

_The beard of his chin full of China as white as snow._

_The stump of his weed he held tight in his teeth,_

_The smoke encircled his head like a wreath._

_He had a wasted face and bloated belly,_

_That shook when he laughed til he farted a smelly._

"Euwwww," from Sara and Sofia.

_He was jolly and plump; a really high ole elf,_

_And I laughed when I saw him inspite of myself._

_A twitch of his eye and a drool in his beard,_

_Soon gave me to know he was not to be feared._

_He spoke not a word but stumbled to his work,_

_Handing out goodies and then turned with a jerk._

_Snorting some powder up his nose,_

_Into the elevator, then up he rose;_

_He sprang to his limo, to his girls gave a kiss,_

_And away they all drove, flying high in bliss,_

_But I heard him yell out as they drove out of sight,_

_Happy Christmas to all, and have a good flight!_

"Jim you do that every year but I think you tweek it as you go," grinned Grissom.

"Hey, always room to improve."

They finished their drinks and settled with the bartender, slowly making their way out. Jim stopped outside and stood, watching the passers-by. He really didn't want to go home to an empty house and another holiday alone.

"Jim?" Catherine spoke very softly.

A little startled, he turned to see her behind him. "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I suppose."

"Did you ever go talk to Jenny?"

"No." He slumped. "It's been so busy. Besides...I don't know what to say."

"Planning every word ahead of time...that's Gil. You, Jim, work off gut and instincts. Go where they take you. It's who you are."

"Maybe."

"What's your instinct now?"

"Honestly...go over there right now and well...hold on to her as tight as I can." He blushed as images ran through his mind of what his instincts were telling him.

"So what's holding you back?'

He thought for a minute. "Me."

"So let go Jim. Follow your instincts and go over there...right now before you talk yourself out of it."

"But what do I say?"

"Oh...I dunno...Merry Christmas...maybe?"

He took a deep breath. "Yeah...thanks Catherine." He headed down the street to his car and drove away. As he drove, he began to hum an old Jim Croce tune, finally breaking into the lyrics...

_You don't tug on Superman's cape_

_You don't spit into the wind,_

_You don't pull the mask off the ole Lone Ranger_

_And you don't mess around with Jim..._

Finally he had it figured out. Maybe this was going to be a Merry Christmas after all.

-----------------------

Hope you liked Jim's version of the poem ;-) One more chapter, I think. So, does Jim score or not?


	11. Christmas Eve

The morning of Christmas Eve was one of anticipation for Jim. He'd spent the rest of the previous evening making certain arrangements in regards to Jenny. There were a few lose ends to tie up but things were already in motion.

Jenny opened the cafe for breakfast at the usual time. A few minutes later a delivery man stood at her counter. "Jenny Lawson?"

"Yes? I'm Jenny Lawson."

"This is for you," He smiled as he placed a beautiful Christmas cactus on the counter. It was in full bloom; the stems heavy with color.

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

"Don't thank me...he said it's all on the card," the man winked and left.

She pulled the card out of the little envelope and read:

_Pardon me if I seem to cop an attitude_

_But the attitude is one of worship_

_And is, I think, sincere._

_My heart swells_

_against the prison of my ribs_

_And grows to keep my lungs from seeking air._

_Still the breath is not pushed out_

_By such a simple force as pride_

_But by the glory of my dreaming_

_That I might, perhaps, be loved_

_By you. _...Joseph Zitt

Jenny;

_I'm sorry. Please forgive a fool._

_Jim_

She stared at the card and then at the plant. _Not a word for weeks...and he ignored me the other night. And now this. _She spent the next hour in a state of confusion.

It was a slow morning and the place was quiet. Too quiet...the silence gave her mind too much room for thought. She turned on the radio. _Music will help._ It was the mid morning request hour. About half way through the DJ read his next request:

"An unusual one for Christmas Eve but Jenny, this one's from Jim. An old Paul McCartney song...Maybe I'm Amazed"...

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time,  
You hung me on the line.  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you._

_Baby, I'm a man, maybe I'm a lonely man  
Who's in the middle of something  
That he doesn't really understand._

_Baby, I'm a man,  
And maybe you're the only woman who could ever help me.  
Baby, won't you help me to understand?_

_Baby, I'm a man, maybe I'm a lonely man  
Who's in the middle of something  
That he doesn't really understand._

_Baby, I'm a man,  
And maybe you're the only woman who could ever help me.  
Baby, won't you help me to understand?_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time,  
Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you._

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song,  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you._

Jenny stared at the radio. No... it couldn't be Jim...not possible. _But he does know this is your favorite radio station..._

Jenny made it through lunch and she and Luis closed the cafe and began the cleaning up. She wouldn't have minded staying open but she knew Luis wanted to go home to his family, so she had decided on an early closing. They finished about 3:30 and she headed upto her apartment. A few minutes later there was a knock on her door.

She opened the door to three people who were in matching outfits.The obvious leader of the group spoke, "Jenny?"

"Yes..."

The leader turned to her companions...and they began to sing:

_I was making my list  
I was checking it twice  
In the middle of this  
I got tears in my eyes  
For in my foolish heart  
There was one simple truth  
The only gift I wanted was you_

Jim stood just outside, listening ...and hoping.

_I was trimming the tree  
I was stringing the lights  
While the radio played "Silent Night"  
There were presents you sent  
Though there were quite a few  
The only gift I wanted was you_

"This is for you...:" she handed Jenny a stuffed animal. "And this," one of her companions offered. "And in case you're wondering," said the third, "he's downstairs, hoping you'll let him come up." said the third. They turned and bounded down the steps.

Se hlooked at the toy. It was a donkey. There was a note attached. Her fingers shook as she opened it.

_I'm sorry I've been such a jackass. Can you forgive me?_

_Jim_

She looked at the donkey again and noticed it was wearing a nametag around it's neck: It said 'Jim.'

The second gift was a single red rose. There was a ribbon attached and entwined in the ribbon was a gold heart pendent with a single dimond chip. On the back it was inscribed: _Yours, Jim._

Slowly she walked down. He was standing just outside, hands in his pockets. He looked hopeful...and nervous. When he saw her he stepped tentatively toward her. "Jenny?" _She looks so lost...confused. _His heart ached for the pain he had caused.

"Jim?"

He stepped a little closer. "You got my message?"

She cracked a small smile."Which one?"

He stood a foot away. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah...so...?"

"Can we talk?"

"Upstairs?"

He follwed her up and walked into her living room. Standing in the middle he turned to face her. Closing the door behind her, she froze in place.

"Jenny, I know I hurt you...I'm really sorry. I was ...just so confused...and afraid."

She made a step toward him. "Afraid?"

"Of getting hurt... you're so much younger..." he stepped toward her."I guess I don't understand..."

Her eyes were searching his. "Age is relative, Jim..."

"Yeah, I'm not sure I understand what that means...I...,he swallowed, not knowing how to say what he was thinking.

"You've weathered some storms, Jim. So have I. I'm not sure what you expect me to say...I can't seem to help the way I feel about you. Age has nothing to do with it."

"But...I'll go way before you do and you'll be alone."

"I've been alone before. Point is, neither of us has to be alone now..."

He stepped closer to her. But what if..."

"No what if...no worrying about a future we can't predict" She moved much closer to him.

He reached his hand out and cupped her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. His blue eyes bored into her, reaching into the depths of her soul and touching her in places no one had ever touched before. He felt the connection immediatly and suddenly all of his fears and worries fell away. Gently he lowered his lips to hers, his kiss much gentler than his last one had been. He lingered over her lips for a long time and then slowly took possession of them and eventually her mouth. She moved into him and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close...needing her warmth. Her hands climbed his back, pressing him into her. They stood, kissing for a sweet eternity until finally both needed air. He eased her head to his shoulder. "Still want me for Christmas?' he asked.

"That's a good start.' She smiled at him; his smile.

Her hands slid inside his jacket and eased it off his shoulders. He finished removing it and slung it over a chair. Walking to her kitchen, she asked if he wanted anything.

"Yeah, you." His meaning was unmistakable. She returned with a soda and handed him a scotch. He set it down and reached for her again. They sat on the couch, his arm around her shoulder with her snuggling into his shoulder. For a few minutes they simply enjoyed the quiet between them.

How about we go someplace for dinner?" he asked. "Let someone else do the cooking for a change."

She gazed into his warm, loving eyes and replied. "Only of I can cook you breakfast in the morning..."


	12. Merry Christmas

They dined at a small bistro down the street, not wanting to be around people. It was quiet, just a few other people with Jim and Jenny sitting to themselves in a corner. They chatted about unimportant things. And Jenny laughed about the jackass named Jim. "I'll have to give it a place of honor," she teased. She was wearing the necklace; Jim had helped her put it on before they left her apartment. His blue eyes were taking in every aspect ot her look this evening; he wanted to always remember how she looked on that special night. She was wearing a smokey blue sweater, which of course turned her eyes grey. Her face was bright and animated; the twinkle in her eyes matching the warmth of her smile. He was losing himself in her, willingly. Physically he wanted her, more than he had wanted anyone in a very long time. But the connection he felt to her was far beyond physical needs. It was if she knew how to reach inside him and fill all the empty spaces. Emotions of all descriptions ran through him. He wanted to laugh with joy and cry tears of thanks, all in the same instant. As he realized that this was really happening, shivers ran through him and he felt like he was trembling. So many emotions...so little control. But he didn't care.

After dinner they walked back to her place. He followed her up the stairs and inside. Closing the door, she locked it. He turned, his smokey eyes resting in hers as she stepped toward him. Momentarily their only connection was through their eyes. And then he kissed her. This kiss revealed more of his carnal desires and his hunger was matched by hers. His hands travelled behind her as he pulled her into his body, needing her next to him. Her arms went up, her hands wrapping behind his neck, fondling the back of his head. He felt her response to him which only drove him further into the heat that was building. The fire within his groin intensified as he became more and more aware of the sensation of her body. She pulled away a little, her hands working at his buttons. He stood quietly as she finished her task and slid his shirt open, revealing his undershirt and the chest fuzz that escaped it. Her eyes were filled with desire and Jim delighted in her response to him. Sliding his hands underneath her sweater, he worked it over her head, exposing one of Victoria's secrets. He took a deep breath as his eyes widened at the sight of her. Trembling, his fingers traced the outline of her bra. He felt the tremor that ran through her at his touch. He paused and looked at her. "Jenny?"

Smiling shyly, she answered, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

An impish grin travelled across his face. "You first..." Then reaching behind her, he unfastened her hooks and the bra fell away. Tentativly he cupped her breasts in his hands, caressing and silently memorizing them. His head was spinning from all the senasations reeling through his body and he closed his eyes to balance, which only intesified his focus on her bounty.

Seductivly she whispered, "now it's my turn." Her hands made quick work of his undershirt and her eyes scanned his chest. A salacious smile crawled over her face as her eyes spoke approval of what she saw. She ran her hands over the breadth of his chest, ruffling his hair as they travelled. Then they surveyed his shoulders ran down his arms, resting just above his elbows, her thumbs leaning back to tweak his nipples. He gasped at the tingles that her action caused. His eye twitched at the sensory overload.

Kissing her again, he regained his center, concentrating on the texture of her mouth. Slowly he left that safety and his kisses wandered down to her neck. She moaned as he found an especially sensative spot. Delighting in his discovery, he lingered. Her hands were exploring him. running over his shoulders and down his back. She rested them on his waist momentarily, kneading him just above his pants. Her fingers ran inside the waistband, teasing them both. Travelling south, her fingers brushed his crotch, eliciting small gasps from both of them. His mouth meandered to her nipples where he teased her little peaks with his tongue then sucked and nibbled, arousing them even more. Her breathing had quickened and he celebrated each little shudder that erupted from her center as a result of his attentions. His fingers found the button and zipper of her pants and he had her free in seconds. She stood before him in only her panties. As much as he appreciated the silky black fabric, he decided that she was still wearing too much clothing. As her last garmet slid to the floor, her fingers made quick work of his restraints and each stood exposed. Jim marvelled at the beauty of her body and was a little chagrinned at the state of his. Her lustful gaze at his form gave him courage to procede.

He kissed her again and then suddenly scooped her into his arms, carrying her through the hall to her bedroom; not an easy task at his age but worth the effort, he felt. Her warm skin against his was invigorating, to say the least. Once in her room, he gently laid her on the bed and eased himself down, next to her. Heat rushed through him as hie eyes travelled the length of her body, pausing and anticipating certain main attractions. She watched him as he relished his view; his shameless scrutiny arousing her even more. Her hands began to wander his body, revisiting already explored territory before lighting upon new regions. Her touch was feathery light that teased and tortured him.

His gaze settled on her face and a wicked smile crept across his. Leaning toward her, he dodged her inviting lips and nibbled at her ear. Then travelling down her jaw, he found his way around to her lips. Teasing them and then attacking, his tongue sparred with hers until they settled into a rhythm and then he left to travel down. He loved the feel of her hardened nipple in his mouth, at first fully and then he let it slip until only the tip remained, which he rested between his lips and then released. His tongue continued its journey, finding its way to her navel, which held his attention briefly. His hands worked their way under her and cupped the cheeks of her ass, gently squeezing them. He felt her tummy tighten as he approached the mystery of her core. Repositioning himself, he found the skin of her inner thigh and caressed it with his mouth,tasting and nibbling his way around but not to his goal. Bringing a hand around, he gently fondled her.Then slowly his pressure increased, the palm of his hand rubbing into her mound. He watched as her body responded, arching toward his touch. His finger circled and then stroked the length of her folds, still not entering. He felt a rush of moisture as she moaned, reacting to his efforts.Gently the finger found its way into her lucious valley and he began to stroke. Her hips rocked toward him involuntarily. He found her hot spot and circled it; her gasp an affirmation that he was on target. Her hands were on his shoulders, fingers digging in as waves of heat built within her. He was drinking in all of her reactions and savoring them. Carefully he worked down the valley and into her depths. His finger was soaked in her heated juices and a flame shot through him. He began to stroke, the walls of her inner self twitching and squeezing each time. She lifted herself toward his hand, her body begging for more. The stroking continued until he sensed that she was on the edge, ready to crash over. Then he eased his motions and slowly withdrew, leaving her aching for a finale. Her eyes questioned him but he only grinned at her.

He caressed her thighs and nibbled on her stomach as she cooled a bit and then he began his next attack. His mouth hovered over her and his tongue gingerly probed until it found a haven in her mosit heat. Repeating the actions of his finger, he circled her clit and then headed to her tunnel. Teasing her entrance, he then traveled back to her clit. His motions evolved into a stroking pattern that sent her into a frenzy. Arching to him again, her body stoked against his motion, each pass becomming more intense. Again, just as he sensed she might come...he withdrew. Blatent desire and lust fueled her frustration, "Jim, please..." she begged.

"What do you want, baby?" His voice was raspy but teasing.

"YOU." She gasped. "Inside...now..." she reached down and grabbed his already throbbing cock. He was rock hard. "Oh, god...Jim, please..."

He eased himself over her and using the tip of his rod, he coaxed his way between he folds. Stroking the length of her treasure, he finally worked his way inside. _Oh...my god..._ his cock was soaking in her flood. She was tight around him, his cock feeling every measure of her inner walls. His journey inward caused tremors and squeezes that nearly set him off. He sank as far into her as he could go, which felt like the depths of a very hot ocean to him. He paused before beginning the journey back. Each trip in and back became quicker, flames building between them. Her body seemed to have a mind of its own a s she moved in rhythm to his strokes. Her hands grabbed his ass and she pulled him into even more, her fingers squeezing and clawing as her fire burned more intensly. "Jim," she moaned. "More..." and then he sensed it was about to happen. His stroke became more frantic as she gasped him tighter and yelled his name.

He barley heard her though above the pounding in his ears. Jim was ingulfed in his own white heat, climbing and the flying out over the precipice. Their bodies expoded into bursts of fireworks as he unleashed his load. He felt her spray. tiny bullets of heat peppering his cock. He felt weak from the erruption but their bodies were not finished with them yet. They rode waves of tremors and aftershocks as they descended back to the surface of the bed. Finally, he rested on top of her, unsure if he had the energy to lift himself off. He started to move but her hands on his ass quieted his motion. "Stay," she whispered. He rested a moment more until his now spent rocket slid out of her. Carefully he rolled off and snuggled beside her. His arm finding its way across her abdomen, holding her possessivly.

Her eyes were closed and he thought she might have fallen asleep. He watched her breath and marvelled at what had just happened_. She's so beautiful_. He felt like his whole body was smiling. She stirred and glanced at the clock. It read 12:07. Turning to him, she smiled, his smile, and said "Merry Christmas."

He nuzzled her ear and whispered back, "Oh, that was only Christmas Eve. Wait til you see what Christmas morning brings."

"Do I get my present before or after breakfast?"

He looked at her thoughfully..."I don't know. Do you think you can scramble eggs and fry me at the same time?"

She giggled and then kissed him. The playful kiss turned lusty and soon they were deep into round two.

----------

Hope you enjoyed this one. Please let me know:-)


End file.
